


Mai bonds with Jin over Zuko

by Zaxch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandonment, Abduction, Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Dildos, F/F, Femdom, Gag, Gags, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxch/pseuds/Zaxch
Summary: Jin has her eye on the cute, mysterious new employee at the tea shop, but little does she know that any interest in the scarred young man comes with Mai-licious consequences
Relationships: Jin/Mai (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	Mai bonds with Jin over Zuko

Although Jin had been to The Pao Family Tea House several times a week since her family had immigrated to Ba Sing Sei, this particular afternoon found the normally cozy and welcoming atmosphere of the Tea House replaced with one of icy hostility, as if some malevolent spirit had taken residence within the small shop. 

While the other patrons chatted and drank their tea as usual, Jin found herself constantly looking around the small building for the cause of the unidentifiable presence she felt hanging over her, and not even the warm liquid cupped between her shaking palms could calm her, nor force out the chill working its way deep into her bones. What concerned her the most about this inexplicable terror was that no one else seemed to be weighed down by the same quagmire Jin felt herself sinking into, something she fretted over as a mysterious woman glared at her from the shadows in the corner of the shop.

After some time of attempting to bear the ever-growing dread gnawing away at her while waiting for her favorite employee of the shop to appear, Jin had had enough and decided to leave and return the following day to see him. Just as she was about to get up from her seat however, the mysterious, apathetic looking woman sat down in front of her, placing a piping hot kettle of tea and two clay cups in the middle of the table.

“Oh, sorry for the intrusion. It’s just...Look, I’ve been feeling worried lately, and not even this crowded tea house seems to be able to deter this feeling of isolation I’ve had ever since the Fire Nation began moving towards the city. I was hoping to sit with someone to see if some company would help my recovery, but if you’re leaving already I’ll simply make do with whoever else I can find.”

As Jin looked at the dour, black-haired woman sitting across from her, something in the back of her mind told her that this callous stranger was somehow connected to the mounting dread she had been feeling, and every word out of her mouth so far carried the distinct taint of deceit. Her monotone voice didn’t quite match the concern her words should have carried with them, and something about her elegant earth kingdom clothing and refined posture told Jin that this was not someone from the lower rings, and that she hadn’t just come to this little shop for its tea. Already on edge from her hellacious experience so far, every muscle in the young woman’s body was telling Jin to run and not look back.

But just as she was readying herself to decline the woman’s offer and leave the shop as fast as possible, Lee walked out from the back rooms and began serving a few of the nearby tables, immediately catching Jin’s attention and stopping her in her tracks. Just seeing the dark-haired, scarred man whom she had formed a crush on was enough to galvanize her, while also giving her an idea. Shyly smiling at the ruggedly-handsome worker, Jin sat back down and turned towards Mei, who had been waiting patiently for her reply, slightly raising her voice in hopes that Lee might overhear. Something about the pair’s table seemed to keep drawing the young man’s eye, so Jin decided to press the advantage while she had it, knowing little could go wrong with him nearby.

“I was just about to leave, but I’ll share some tea with you if it helps you feel more comfortable. Afterall, in times like these we need to stick together, because we don’t have anything if we don’t have each other, right?” Jin stealthily glanced over at Lee as she spoke, hoping to gauge his reaction, only to find that he had turned his back completely to the table, as if he were now ignoring the pair of ladies.

Mei gave Jin a wry smile as she turned her attention back from Zuko to her, indicating that she knew  _ much  _ more than she was letting on, and poured some tea into each of their cups, raising her own in a mock toast, “To sticking together, because we never know what tomorrow might have in store.” 

Despite the look the stranger had given her, Jin was focused on the fact that Lee was still stealing furtive glances at the table from over his shoulder, and didn’t want to offend him in any way by appearing to refuse the tea his shop had served. So, after carefully watching the woman across from her to make sure she had drunk the same liquid as her, Jin raised the cup up to her lips and-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up an unknown amount of time later, the first thing that came to Jin’s mind was how chilly she was, followed by how uncomfortable her limbs were and how dark everything was. Trying to move caused Jin’s heart to pick up speed, as she realized that while she had been unconscious, someone had stripped her, restrained her, and secured a burlap sack over her head. Attempting to cry out, the young woman found that some foul tasting cloth had been crammed into her mouth, with similar material pulled between her lips and tied behind her head. 

Thrashing her body about in blind panic, Jin could feel that her arms had been forced into a tight brown leather sack that stretched from her wrists all the way to just below her shoulders. Coarse, dark brown rope had then been tightly wrapped around her wrists and above and below her elbows, leaving her arms inseparably connected behind her back, while more rope was tied just above her waist and above and below her large breasts, which prevented her from separating her arms from the bare skin on her back. Attempting to move her lower body, Jin felt that her legs had been tied above and below the knees and at her ankles, with a short rope connecting her ankles to a loop of hemp secured loosely around her neck, leaving her in a painfully tight hogtie that left her barely able to wriggle from side-to-side.

How unbelievably stupid she had been. All of the signs to leave had been there, and she had ignored every single one of them. The second that she had stepped into the Tea House and felt something was off, she should have left. Once that strange woman had singled out and sat by Jin, she should have left. And finally, looking back Jin realized she had overlooked a murky spiral in her otherwise clear tea, which she should have thrown in the stranger’s face, except she had been too busy trying to see Lee over the rim of her cup to notice.

Trying to remember what happened next proved difficult, made even more so by her nipples being rubbed by the ragged carpeting she was laying on and the rough material digging into her smooth skin as she struggled to find any weakness in her bindings. But by blocking out the discomfort in her body, Jin could recall snippets of what had led her here, primarily how she had been conscious for a short while after she and that mystery lady had drunk their tea, sharing awkward and infrequent conversation. As the shop had closed down and the customers slowly trickled out, her reserved “companion” had somehow convinced a progressively more intoxicated Jin to walk with her outside, and that was when blackness finally came for her and she had collapsed into the waiting arms of that mysterious woman. 

Infuriated with herself and at her situation, the captive woman began to shout through the cloth filling her mouth in rage and wrenched her bound limbs in every direction, desperate to find some way out of her restraints or to call the attention of someone who might be able to free her. Jin soon fell silent and however as she heard the sound of a door opening near her, which was shortly followed by the sack being roughly pulled off her head.

Blinding light stunned the bound woman for several seconds, but as her eyes adjusted to the dim lamp light illuminating the room around her, she saw the mysterious black-haired woman from the bar staring down at her, sack clutched in one fist and a bundle of rope in the other. Looking around, Jin realized that she was in the closet of a room in an inn near the tea shop, with the shutter tightly closed and the front door locked several times.

“Looks like the little elephant-rat’s woken up.” Mai said, crouching down to look at the naked Jin bound before her with disinterest. “It took you long enough. I’ve been so patient waiting to greet you that these last few hours were almost torture. You were so close, yet had no idea of what was happening, or why you’re getting exactly what you deserve. Now however…”

“Wgh tgh hgl agh ygh? Angh wghy ag I fghkng  _ ngked _ ?!” Jin shouted indignantly, receiving no response and her captor merely readied the rope she was holding.

_ Several hours, getting what I deserve? Just who is this psycho and what did she do to me!  _ Jin thought incredulously, her mind racing attempting to process new information as it came in. The bound woman flinched away as her captor reached her hand towards her, all too aware that in her current situation there was nothing she could do to protect herself.

As Mai softly stroked Jin’s hair, the bound woman viscously shook her head from side-to-side in defiance, causing her bare breasts and ass to jiggle. The usually apathetic woman smiled as her captive blushed, glad to see her uncomfortable, and lightly slapped her as she stood up. “You see, I’ve watched you talking to Zuko, and I  _ really _ don’t like how comfortable the two of you are getting. So, I’m going to keep you tied up here for a bit, y’know, just until he forgets about you. Do you understand?”

“Ofgh crsh fghkng nght!” Jin yelled through her gag.

_ Zuko? Who the hell is that?! And is she seriously tying me up over some guy? _

As Jin looked at her jailor in confusion and anger, Mai simply shrugged, tossing the burlap bag to the side and addressing her captive once more, “Since you decided to sleep in, it’s a little too late for any punishment tonight. You’ll be spending your nights in here until Zuko finally decides to get over you, so don’t make yourself comfortable. Or actually, let me work on that.”

Mai pulled a slim blade from one of her long green sleeves and Jin paled, trembling slightly as her captor loomed over her with the deadly weapon. As the blade hissed through the air Jin closed her eyes, but was surprised to feel the tension in her legs and collar vanishing as the rope holding her in a hogtie was cut. Opening her eyes, Jin could only watch the quiet woman pounce on her before she had a chance to utilize her new freedom, pulling the cut rope out of the way and attaching a fresh one to her ankles before throwing it over one of the shelfs set high above her.

Shouting various protests through her gag as she felt herself being lazily lifted up by Mai, Jin was soon viewing the dimly lit room from upside down and several inches above the floor, her. As Mai tied the rope off, she lightly pushed on her captive’s bare stomach and sent her gently spinning, leading to more muffled words of anger. Mai seemed to quickly lose interest at the squirming, naked woman restrained before her, before closing the doors with a parting threat;

“I may have been too tired for play tonight, but rest assured in the morning you’ll get what’s coming to you.”

Yelling through her gag as she dangled and twisted back and forth, Jin’s world was once more cast into darkness as Mai left her to stew over her own failures and attempt some futile form of escape. The bound woman didn’t have the core strength to try and lift her head to where her bare feet held her suspended, and even if she could her thick gag would prevent her from using her teeth on her bindings. With her arms bound so solidly behind her and the blood slowly rushing to her head, the only thing Jin could do was close her eyes and attempt to get some rest, figuring that she would need all the strength she could muster for the morning, should some chance to escape arrive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin woke up to the sound of her door being opened once more, light flooding the cramped space she had been confined to for the night and blinding her as she groggily blinked her eyes.

“Whft…?” Trying to speak reminded the exhausted young woman that there were several pieces of cloth shoved into her sore mouth gagging her, causing her to sleepily shake her head as her captor spoke;

“Welcome to our first day together. Let’s get you down from there shall we?”

As Mai lowered the disorientated woman down, Jin decided to lay still as she was dragged into the main room and laid out on the cheap, hard bed, trying to reorientate herself after spending the whole night strung upside down. By the time she got her barings back, Jin found herself in a different position than she had spent the night in, and while this one was more comfortable on her limbs, it was much more… compromising.

The sadistic woman holding her captive had cut the ropes on Jin’s legs, folding them on eachother and looping coarse rope around her ankles and below her knees, keeping her in a frogtie. Her arms meanwhile were cut free and bound in front of her, placed between her ample breasts and connected at the wrist, forearm, and elbows. A smaller leather sack had been placed over her fisted hands, with a loop of twine holding it in place and preventing Jin from opening her hands while more of the thin rope was used to keep her arms bound to her torso.

Spouting tired insults from her gagged mouth as Mai stood back and admired her handiwork, Jin noticed that the morose young woman was casting her eyes all about the bound young woman, taking in her perky ass and nicely shaped breasts, admiring her slightly tousled brown hair and flawless olive skin. Feeling a blush rising to her face, Jin kicked her feet and squirmed until she was sitting upright with her back against the headboard of the bad, her nether regions hidden even if her breasts were still on full display for her perverted tormentor.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Mai said, kneeling down and retrieving a large suitcase from under the bed, “after all, I have so many fun things for us to try out, so don’t waste any time hiding that body of yours. Afterall, you seemed to have no problems showing it off to Zuko.”

The ice dripping off of Mai’s words almost intimidated Jin into silence, but she had a fiery temper, and with her strength recovered she figured she might as well set about grilling the other woman for answers.

“Wgh tgh hll ish Zgko, angh wghy dgh ygh thgnk heh blgns to ygh?”

Mai’s stoic face twitched slightly as a glimpse of disgust flashed across her features, before she reached behind Jin’s head and untied her gag. “I can’t stand listening to you spit everywhere while trying to talk, and since you seem like such a chatterbox I’ll just have to fix that, won’t I?”

As soon as the rag between her lips was removed, Jin began to violently spit out the other cloth filling her mouth, eager to use whatever time she had to speak. 

“HEL-” almost as soon as Jin began to scream for help, Mai’s hand shot out like a snake and clamped over her mouth, her cold eyes burning as she stared her captive down.

“We’re not going to deal with that. Try something like that again and I’ll just put the bag back on and shove you under the floorboards. I’m trying to nice you little brat.”

As Mai slowly removed her hands from a furious Jin’s mouth, the bound woman swallowed her anger for the moment, and with forced calm said “Ok, so I won’t scream about a psychopathic woman kidnapping me. Can I at least ask why you kidnapped me, and why I’m  _ naked _ ?”

Mai used one of the discarded pillows on the bed to brush Jin’s drool soaked rags off, before turning her attention to the case she had pulled out from under the bed, retrieving a smaller box filled with a variety of materials from within. “As I told you last night, watching you flirt with Zuko at the coffee shop concerned me as a girlfriend, and since he didn’t seem too eager to stop talking to you, or to talk, I figured this was the easiest course of action. And as for why you’re naked, I figured a little whore like you who talks to other women’s men needed a little humbling.”

A fiery rush erupted in Jin’s cheeks and spread to her core. “A little  _ whore?!  _ You bitch, I don’t even talk to anyone named-”

Again a vice-like hand clamped over Jin’s mouth, except this time it was forcing tightly bundled rolls of cloth into her mouth, filling her cheeks even more than last time.

“Agh fgck! Nght thgs shgt aghn…”

After Mai had finished creully stuffing Jin’s mouth to its limits, she took a long piece of red fabric and pulled it tightly over her face, adjusting it until it sat just below her eyes and ended at her chin. “I told you we needed to fix that gag, that didn’t mean I wanted to hear you start blabbing again.”

As the gag was tightened over her nose and mouth, Jin continued shouting muffled protests as she mulled over the stranger’s words.  _ Zuko, man at the tea shop… she couldn’t mean Lee could she? _

Once the gag was secured over Jin’s face, Mai climbed fully onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard again, tilting a surprised Jin until she was laying in her lap and staring up at her in fury.

“Mnnn mnn mnn?”

“Much better” Mai said as she pulled the small case filled with bdsm materials closer to her, “Now to do something about that  _ other  _ slutty pair of lips you have on you.”

Blushing fiercely under her massive gag, Jin was about to continue her muffled tirade when she noticed what her captor had selected from her box. Cradled in her slim, porcelain-esque fingers Mai held a girthy dildo constructed of wood and polished to a sheen, 8-inches long, proportionally thick, and dripping with lube. Slowly shaking her head in disbelief, Jin turned her wide eyes to the woman above her, almost as frightened by the glacial smile on her face as she was by what was in her hands.

_ She can’t be serious, I hardly even know why I’m here and she’s prepared to use something like that on me?! _

Attempting to wriggle out of her captor’s grasp, Jin was helpless to resist as with one hand Mai massaged her large bosom, and with the other began slowly teasing her moistening sex with the absolute monster of a dildo she had. 

“Mnnn, mn mnnn… mmmmnnn...” Slowly, Jin felt her groans of protest turning to moans as her eyes fluttered shut, her legs going from clamped tightly together to opening wider and wider to accept the intruder introducing itself to her, the aphrodisiac lube applied to the wood doing it’s job. As Mai slowly pushed and pulled the entire length out of her, Jin felt her mind melting and turning her thoughts from those of escape and resistance to ones of submission and pleasure, desiring nothing more than to lay in the soft robes of the woman who had stolen her and accepting what was being given to her. The fiery will that Jin had cultivated from birth was being smothered by the much more powerful feeling of lust, and as each thrust of the phallus brought her closer to the edge, it also pulled her further from her true self. There was little she could do to free herself from the ropes holding her body, and to Jin’s dismay she felt more ropes being wrapped around her mind.

Just as Jin was nearing the edge of an orgasm and preparing to give in fully to the stranger cradling her, the pair of women wrapped up in each other heard a knock at the door to their room, and it felt as if the knock resonated within Jin, shattering the shell of pleasure that had been forming around her mind and freeing from her mental bonds.

“MMMMMMNNNN! MM MMM MMMNNNN!”

But alas, her physical bonds were all too real, and no matter how loud she screamed or how viciously she struggled, Jin was swiftly overpowered by Mai once more. The quiet woman grabbed a rope much thinner than any of the others that she had used on Jin’s limbs and secured it around her waist, looping it between her squirming legs and tying it off just below her bellybutton. After adjusting the newly formed crotch rope to ensure that it contained the entire 8 inches of faux phallus within her struggling and moaning captive, Mai forced her legs together and grabbed two thicker lengths of rope, wrapping the first around her legs and the second around her legs and back.

Pushing the balltied Jin onto the floor as she continued to shout and moan, Mai opened the suitcase that she had pulled out from under the bed and began to roll the bound woman into it, stretching the leather sides to get her inside.

“Uhhh, Mai? It’s me, uh, you know. I can’t really say my name, and I shouldn’t even be talking to you, and for all I know, Azula’s on the other side of that door preparing to fry me but... I still wanted to talk with you.”

In the midst of her struggles, Jin was surprised to watch as Mai’s face changed from anger to grief to sorrow, back to anger, and finally settling on it’s regular impassive norm, all within the span of several seconds. Something about Lee’s voice seemed to-

Lee!

“MMNNN! MNNN MN MNN MN! MNNNN!”

Just hearing Lee’s voice, (or Zuko’s according to Mai, who Lee/Zuko knew for some reason), galvanized the young woman as it had in the tea shop, giving her the strength to roll out of her suitcase and roll a few inches across the shoddy-carpet covering the floor, before her crotch crop was grabbed from behind and used to yank her back across the floor by a seething Mai, who’s face seemed to have settled on anger.

“ _ You  _ are going to get in this case and stay  _ quiet _ ! And then, when Zuko’s done making up with me and has left, I’m going to take you back out and punish you for making me waste all this time.”

As she was roughly secured into the leather suitcase, Jin glared at her captive with pure hatred, her ample chest heaving with exhaustion from her struggles and Mai’s teasing. As more rope was used to secure her to the sides of the case, Jin decided to save her energy for the moment, focusing on drawing what air she could through the material tightly wrapped around her face in hopes that she could call Lee’s attention to her later on. As the lid to her new prison was closed and latched from the outside, Jin felt her heart hammering painfully in her chest from exertion and fear.

Hiding the suitcase and box of bondage materials under the bed once more and sighing as she noticed the puddle of juices she and Jin’s session had left on the sheets, Mai threw a pillow on the bed to cover them and went to let Zuko in. Trapped in her painfully narrow prison and concealed from the outside world, Jin only had the sound of her own labored breathing and the toy filling her sex to occupy her, the later of which continued to increase her heartrate and breathing. Her struggles while being shoved into the suitcase had shown her that the dildo would stimulate her any time she wriggled her ball-tied form, but her brief time in complete darkness told her that even laying still caused it to retain her progress towards an orgasm, teasing her whether she moved or not.

Jin’s thoughts were pulled from her tortured lips however when she heard the distinct bass of a young man’s voice, barely able to make out the faintest hints of speech that identified it as Lee’s. Screaming at the top of her lungs quickly showed Jin that her gag wasn’t the only thing that dampened her speech, but the leather she was encased in served to absorb her cries, deafening her from the outside world, and it from her. 

Tightly bound, crammed into a tight leather prison, and hidden from the man that she had a crush on while forced to deal with the intruder stimulating her sex courtesy of the woman spending time with Lee, Jin could only shut her eyes to the darkness and hold off an orgasm, admitting defeat and praying that Lee wouldn’t forget about her like Mai had implied.

On the subject of the sullen woman who had captured her, Jin suddenly decided that this time would best be spent thinking of ways to escape from her capture when the time came, and how best to punish her for treating her this way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A new kind of story this time! I wanted to branch out of the RWBY universe for a bit, to give myself a break and appeal to more people who might be as into RWBY, but like my stories.  
> I wanted to mainly focus on the damsel's point of view for a change, since I always find those stories appealing, and have been mostly writing from a dom's POV. (I also wanted to write a story where someone is bound and hidden while someone looks for them, ultimately leaving them undiscovered while the captive is left in dismay, which works best from the captive's perspective)  
> As always, I'd love any comments or feedback you might have, and would love if you tell me how you liked the changes.


End file.
